Temos Um Ao Outro e Isso Vale Ouro  Por Bianca
by Eatmechris
Summary: Ano novo, país novo, cidade nova e colégio novo. Para alguns isso pode ser emocionante; conhecer pessoas novas, culturas novas... Mas para mim é aterrorizante, não sou daquelas pessoas muito sociáveis. Se eu não me enturmava no meu país, imagina em outro?


Meu nome é

Boulevart, sou brasileira e tenho 16 anos – na verdade 15, mas em um mês faço 16. Eu era muito feliz em meu país. Corrigindo, eu era... bom, eu vivia normalmente em meu país, tinha alguns amigos, estudava em uma escola bacana, e tinha o

. Bom,

, o que falar dele? Ele foi o primeiro garoto pra mim, meu primeiro amor, gosto dele há três anos, mas quem sou eu na frente da

? Nada, né. Minha mãe conseguiu uma proposta de emprego em Londres, e para variar, eu tive que ir com ela. Eu estava muito nervosa, seria uma aluna de intercâmbio em uma escola totalmente diferente das que eu costumava ir. Era meu primeiro dia de aula e eu estava muito nervosa, não sabia o que vestir. No Brasil era uma farda, que apesar de feia, me economizava um bom tempo, e acabei indo com um jeans e uma camiseta. Chegando à sala, sentei na primeira fila. Esse ano eu iria estudar, como prometido ao final do ano passado, mas fui logo surpreendida por uma garota ruiva e meio nerd: - Você não pode sentar aí! – A garota me olhava, assustada. – Saia daí ou vão brigar com você! - Mas por que não posso sentar aqui? – Olhei pra ela com um ar curioso. – Não vejo ninguém sentado aqui, então acho que posso sentar, sim. - A questão não é essa, é que aqui temos costumes diferentes, garotos inteligentes na frente, veteranos também, novatos um pouco atrás e negros e intercambistas são na última fileira. - Nossa, eu juro que não sabia, me desculpe! – Peguei minhas coisas e sentei lá atrás. - Ei! – A garota ruiva me chamou. – Esqueci de me apresentar. Meu nome é

, sou a representante da sala, e quem é você? - Meu nome é é

, sou brasileira e vim estudar aqui porque minha mãe recebeu uma proposta de emprego. – Sorri. – À propósito, você poderia me apresentar o colégio? Estou meio perdida aqui... - Por mim, tudo bem! Era aula de historia; tentei prestar atenção, mas sempre viajo em meus pensamentos e acabo de desligando do mundo. Em meio aos meus pensamentos, olhei ao meu redor e tinha um garoto incrivelmente lindo ao meu lado. Ele com uma aparência bem estranha, calça rasgada, piercing e algumas tatuagens pelo corpo. Acho que ele também estava viajando em pensamentos, pois vi seu olhar distante. Tentei olhar o mínimo possível pra ele, mas acho que não sou muito boa em disfarçar, pois ele olhou pra mim e deu um sorriso do lado. Na hora do intervalo, saí para conhecer a escola com a

. Ela me apresentou o refeitório e as mesas "exclusivas para alunos populares". No final, acabamos indo comer no gramado. Lá era bem mais bonito e com poucas pessoas rondando. Olhei para os lados e vi o garoto meio estranho da aula de historia e perguntei: - Você conhece muitas pessoas aqui, né? - Para ser sincera, eu estudo aqui há seis anos e fui representante da turma por quatro, então acho que conheço todo mundo! – Ela riu. - Você sabe quem é aquele garoto? – Apontei para o garoto esquisito. - Ah! Ele é o Christofer. Christofer Drew. Notas razoáveis, não larga o violão e vive no mundo da lua. Ele estuda aqui há muito tempo, mas não tem muitos amigos. Vive pela escola sozinho, só ele e o violão. Acho que ele não gosta das pessoas perto dele, ou apenas não concorda com nosso jeito de viver. – Ela me olhou, curiosa. – Por que a pergunta? - Não é nada – menti. Aquele garoto realmente me intrigou. Por que ele vivia sozinho? Ele é tão bonito, teria tudo para ser popular, ele tem tudo para ter qualquer garota aos seus pés. Voltei pra casa exausta. Minha mãe não estava; com o novo trabalho, ela raramente parava em casa. Subi para meu quarto, que por falar nele, estava bem bagunçado, mas eu estava exausta não tinha saco para arrumar o quarto, não agora. Tomei um bom banho, deitei na cama, liguei a TV e agarrei no sono. Estava tão cansada que acabei esquecendo-me de estudar.


End file.
